Love Is Never Painless
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Being in love isn't easy , just ask Draco Malfoy he knows..


The tough thing about following your heart is what people forget to mention, that sometimes your heart takes you to places you shouldn't be, places that are as forbidding as they are exhilarating and as treacherous as they are enthralling, and sometimes your heart takes you to places that can never lead to a happy ending. And that's not even the difficult part. The difficult part is when you follow your heart, you leave normal, and you go into the unknown. And once you do, you can never go back. Its funny we try to live responsible logical lives, but are hearts get in the way and mess it up. We can't tell our hearts what to feel, it tells _us _what to feel. There a funny thing those hearts and sometimes, and there a bloody nuisance.

It was his soddin heart that made him go to her, even after everything Snape told him, all the trouble he went through to find the two of them a hideout, a safe place and he snuck out to go back and visit her nice way to repay him huh? But he had to, he supposed he could use the excuse his heart made him do it but he figured Snape might not like that one too much.

When he climbed into her tower window and snuck past the rows of bed to see her bed empty his heart constricted in fear and almost immediately his mind churned and thought ever worst scenario he thought possible. He was a second from screaming out her name when he noticed the balcony doors open the red and gold curtains swaying in the gentle breeze.

He sighed in relief as he saw her sitting on the balcony floor her head resting on the cool marble of the balcony's ledge.

"I hate you." She whispered, Draco who was in mid step of walking back stopped. How did she know he was here?

"How could you do this? We agreed it was planned… Your responsible for the death of students the death of –"She stopped her rant in hiccup. She continued to face the night sky never once turning to look at him.

"Don't you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't care? I do Ginny I do! ... If you thought for a second that I didn't care you don't know me as well as I thought you did. Ginny If I didn't… If I decided to go forward with what we planned, he would have killed the few people in my life that actually matter to me. I couldn't do that. "

"So killing people, that's the answer?" She hissed as she shook her head in disgust.

_You'll always be beneath her … Never good enough. For anyone.._

"That's what it comes down to Ginny, That's the bottom line I kill people. I kill people, you protect them. "

At this Ginny finally turned to look at him, her eyes were red and sparkled with unshed tears.

"You're good, and I'm bad. It's as simple as that." Draco whispered his tears glistening in the moon light. , He never noticed how Ginny visibly shuddered at the sight, the beautiful tragic mess that he was tugging at her heart strings. Ginny always did have a thing for head cases.

"That's not true." Ginny denied vehemently, ignoring the bitter laugh that bubbled out of his throat. "You can be a good man Draco,_ I've_ seen it." The fact that, it was the first time she refereed to him by his first name wasn't lost on him.

"I have to get out of here." He mumbled as he started to head for the door at her bitter laugh he found he couldn't get his feet to cooperate.

"Why are your running Draco what are you always so scared of?" Ginny's voice was hoarse as she shouted at him, her red hair swaying angrily in the wind.

I'm not running Ginny, It's not safe. I never should have come I'm putting us both in danger." Draco reasoned as he reached out to touch her only to have her take two steps back.

"It's never been safe. What difference does it make now?" Ginny asked, scoffing as he just turned to glare at her. She just wasn't getting it!

"You just don't get it do you Ginny I'm not safe. Look at what happened to Dum- I'm not going to take that chance with you. I don't want you to be around for what's going to happen, its war Ginny and I'm fighting on the wrong side but I can't go back I can't fix it!" His hand swiped down his face as he avoided looking at her. He flinched as her hands grabbed his shoulders her nails clinging down hard.

"Wait Draco, Don't do this, please. You need help, you need a friend. We can fix this I know we can." Ginny pleaded as she leaned her forehead against his , the tips of their noses grazing slightly.

"I don't need anyone. Not anymore." He winced as Ginny's chocolate brown eyes flashed russet in anger.

"Well, maybe I do. Did you ever think of that? How is it that you can just throw me away? Just like that. Why is that, Malfoy? Why?" Ginny demanded her voice ringing in his ears.

"Maybe it's because I love you too much." He heard her sharp intake of breath at his words, the way her eyes widened comically in surprise put the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. He wrapped one pale slender arm around her waist pulling her into him. He sighed when her body relaxed, her head rested against his chest and her own arms wrapped around his waist.

"You changed my life. I never thought that one person could do that to you, but you did. From the moment that I met you and each moment after that... somehow everything that happened to me, kept coming back to you." Draco confessed as he kissed the top of his head. He glared at the sky, the time just seemed to fly he needed to get back before Snape noticed he was missing or worse it become to light out for him to make an unseen escape but to his safe haven.

"I got to go Ginny." He whispered as he leaned down one last time to kiss her, savoring the feeling of her rosy red lips on his, the way her body molded perfectly into his, the way she tasted like honey, cameral.

When they pulled apart they were both gasping for breath Ginny's lips were swollen and had that beautiful just kissed look to them. A picture he would cherish forever in the back of his mind and in the future use to chase away the ghost of another bloody fight.

"I love you Malfoy, I'll be here when you need me." Ginny promised as she pulled out of his arms. Draco longed for the feel of her again, without her it seemed so cold.

"I'll be seeing you Ginny." He promised as he walked back to her window leaving her standing on the balcony wishing not for the first time that things could be different.

* * *

A/n: Well that's it , the ending isn't as great as I would have liked it to be.. But it's my first time back into Harry Potter Fan fiction in a long time so cut me some slack.

I hope you like it!!

Thanks for reading, hope you review.

Diedre.


End file.
